City of Instant Messaging
by BehindTheseHazelEyes14
Summary: Just a little something my friend and I wrote. Mortal Instruments charcters are instant messaging and... Clary's digging the undead Simon's grave... ? Maybe one-shot, maybe not. Just for funzies. Clace, Simabelle, and Malec.


**Just something me and muh friend wrote because we were bored and thought it was pretty good! Don't like, don't read. :)**

Clary- redhead_art_freak

Jace- golden_angel

Simon- vampire_mojo

Isabelle- fashion_queen

Alec- i_hate_the_world

Magnus- glitter_and_all_things_sparkly

_Readhead_art_freak is online_

_Fashion_queen is online_

Readhead_art_freak: Hey Izzy!

Fashion_queen: I HATE MAGNUS.

Redhead_art_freak: Well this is new. Usually you hate Jace.

Fashion_queen: Right you are, but today I hate Magnus.

Redhead_art_freak: Do I want to know why? Scratch that, you'll probably tell me anyways.

Fashion_queen: He replaced my leave in conditioner with hair dye.

Redhead_art_freak: Umm, I know I'll regret asking this but… what color?

Fashion_queen: PINK.

_Glitter_and_all_things_sparkly is online_

Fashion_queen: YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!

Glitter_and_all_things_sparkly: Did what?

Redhead_art_freak: Well, this ought to be fun…

Fashion_queen: WHY THE HECK IS MY HAIR PINK?

Glitter_and_all_things_sparkly: Dear, it's called hair dye.

Fashion_queen: I know that!

Glitter_and_all _things_sparkly: Then why did you ask?

Fashion_queen: I just… well I mean… uugghh!

_Golden_angel is online_

Golden_angel: Magnus, did you finally put Izzy in her place?

Redhead_art_freak: Jace, not helping.

Glitter_and_all_things_sparkly: I just was helping Isabelle with her look a little. I don't see what all the fuss is about.

Redhead_art_freak: You will never get it, Magnus.

Golden_angel: I agree wholeheartedly with Magnus. Izzy really did need a style change.

Fashion_queen: Jace, I will come to your house with a knife.

Golden_angel: You do realize that we live in the same building, right?

Fashion_queen: Well, you spend so much time over at Clary's that I thought you might have permanently moved in with her.

Redhead_art_freak: DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT bring me into this.

Golden_angel: I wasn't the one who put hair dye in your conditioner. That was Magnus. Blame him.

Glitter_and_all_things_sparkly: …

_Vampire_mojo is online_

Fashion_queen: SIMON! Do something about this!

Vampire_mojo: Do something about what? Am I missing something here?

Glitter_and_all_things_sparkly: Isabelle is all worked up because I put a little pink hair dye in her conditioner without her consent.

Vampire_mojo: …

Fashion_queen: Well, say something?!

Vampire_mojo: Can you send me a picture?

Redhead_art_freak: I'll be right back guys; I'm just going to go DIG SIMON'S GRAVE.

Golden_angel: Well, that's technically impossible. He's already dead.

Redhead_art_freak: Does it look like I care?

Golden_angel: Well, technically, I can't see you right now either.

Redhead_art_freak: SARCASM, JACE. SARCASM.

Fashion_queen: Back on subject, guys, back on subject. And, to be honest, Clary's right, SIMON.

Vampire_mojo: I didn't do it. Blame the sparkly warlock.

Glitter_and_all_things_sparkly: I BLAME ALEC!

_I_hate_the_world is online_

I_hate_the_world: Leave me out of this. And seriously, Isabelle. Just freaking dye your hair back to black. It's not that difficult.

_I_hate_the_world is offline_

Redhead_art_nerd: Well, there's Alec's opinion.

Vampire_mojo: Actually, Alec is right. Just dye your hair back to black.

Golden_angel: I still think that pink suits you better, Isabelle.

Fashion_queen: I'M DONE. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to dye my hair back to black. Then, I'm going to literally kill Jace. Have a nice day everyone.

_Fashion_queen is offline_

Vampire_mojo: Jace, run.

Golden_angel: You're right. Goodbye.

_Golden_angel is offline._

Vampire_mojo: Well, I'm going to get back to playing call of duty. See you later, Clary!

_Vampire_mojo is offline_

Redhead_art_freak: Well, I'm all alone…

Glitter_and_everything_sparkly: And I guess I'm just dead meat.

Redhead_art_freak: Well, after Isabelle's done with you…

Glitter_and_everything_sparkly: You're right. I'm going to hide.

_Glitter_and_everything_sparkly is offline_

Redhead_art_freak: Well, by the angel, I actually am alone.

Redhead_art_freak: Pickles. Hehe.

Redhead_art_freak: Oops, got to go draw now.

_Redhead_art_freak is offline_

**I don't know. Pretty good for something written at 10:30 at night. Might post more, might not. **


End file.
